On the Desk
by shirosunday
Summary: They hadn’t done ‘it’ for a while and finally, they had the chance to… and Light just couldn’t wait. LxLight. Lemon. Yaoi.


Title: **On the Desk**

Author: shirosunday

Pairing: LxLight

Rating: M – for sexual content and language; Lemon. Yaoi. English. Romance.

Summary: They hadn't done 'it' for a while and finally, they had the chance to… and Light just couldn't wait. LxLight. Lemon. Yaoi.

_**Author's Note: **_

_Hello! This is my first fic. It's pretty straight forward yaoi. I just wanted to see whether I could write a love scene and so… here is the result of my experiment! Frankly, I think it's not very good and the title is just lame… ah heck. There is no big plot line here since I'm just exploring, but I promise some of those kinds of stories that converted me to LxLight yaoi and inspired me to write DN fanfiction would come much later, after I fix a few shitty stuff about my last year in university (yay!) So I hope you enjoy and please feel free to review. _

_Sunday_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE, but I worship Ohba- and Obata-sensei!_

_**Warning:**__ LEMON. YAOI. (Really guys… If you don't like yaoi's, why read them?)_

* * *

_Timeline: Late in the month after Light had been released from confinement and before they found out about the Yotsuba group._

_Premise: Aizawa has gone home. Mogi is in his private room on another floor of the building, sleeping. Souichirou has gone home to his family for the night, after nearly a week of staying over the investigation head quarters. Matsuda and Misa are out on location somewhere. Watari is also sleeping (well, he IS old, you guys… old people need their sleep as much as children do hehe) Light and L are up late (as usual) on their laptops, gathering and reviewing information on the case. No leads… and both hadn't done 'it' for a while now (save for a few quickies) due to the constant presence of the team, especially Souichiro… but now… they were totally… alone… (evil chuckle)_

_(Note: This is to say, that Light and L had done 'it' when Light was in confinement and continued after they were hand cuffed together. As is with the usual theme of yaoi's )_

_--_

'Ryuuzaki…' Light began as he looked at the insomniac of a detective to his left.

'Hmm?' L hummed absently without taking his eyes of the screen, hence not seeing the strange glimmer in Light's eyes.

'It's after midnight and everyone's gone... Let's take... a break,' Light continued, keeping his voice even.

L tore his eyes away from the computer screen showing websites of Pro-Kira forums. 'Is Light-kun tired?' he politely asked.

Light innocently shrugged, ' A little. I'll be fine after a little something to wake me up.' L looked at the teenager then the screen as if calculating the possibility of any possible leads the forum could give in the few minutes they'd take for a short break. But then… the possibility of having some cake from the kitchen was very appealing at the moment. Besides, they hadn't had a lead in forever, what could a few minutes harm? Also, if a lead, by some miracle did appear while they were away, L would find it. There was no doubt. Having made his decision, L gracefully untangled himself from his perch and stood up.

'... Alright then… let's go to the kitchen.' L turned and started to walk, but then the chain grew taut. He looked back and saw Light had not moved from his place, but merely stood up. L inclined his head inquiringly and murmured, 'Light-kun?'

The corner of Light's mouth quirked a fraction, and before L knew what was happening, Light pulled his wrist back with such force that L stumbled back as Light moved forward, catching the detective into his waiting arms. L grabbed Light's shoulders for support as he gained his balance and shot the teen an irritated look. 'What was tha..?!' The rest of his question died as Light's tongue found its way into his, tasting him wantonly.

Light pulled away a fraction and whispered on L's still open mouth, 'I wasn't referring to a coffee break, L.' and smothered the detective again with his wet lips. L, who had gone over his shock, now wound his arms around Light and clawed his partner's back. His eyes closed, and he scarcely noticed Light moving them to somewhere, without breaking the wet contact of their battling mouths.

'Omphf.' L grunted as his lower back hit the edge of what he discerned as a desk. Light's hands then came loose from his shoulders and slid their way down to the back of his thighs just under his ass, where they grasped at the denim covered skin, lifting L a few inches off the ground and making him sit on the edge. L gasped, half-wondering what was happening, but not caring, and keeping his attention on their kiss that was getting wilder every second. Yes… they hadn't had _proper _sex for a good while now…

Light pulled away and took L's face between his now free hands. L panted as he looked deeply into those golden brown eyes. They were hungry… Light's eyes were devouring him… and L was just as sure that his eyes reflected the same ravenous need. Without a word, Light leaned in closer... slowly… opening his mouth as L did the same and let out a hot sigh as their tongues once again engaged in their battle.

_Hot. Oh god it was HOT_. Light thought as his tongue explored L's mouth. His hand went to the back of the detective's head and tightened into a fist, pulling Raven hair taut and making a throaty groan come out from the victim.

_Oh damn_. His control slipped another notch. Light growled into L's mouth.

Light lowered his other hand to L's lower back and slid him forward on the desk he put him on, making their crotches come into contact with each other. L gasped and clutched the back of his shirt tighter. He felt his partner's hardness and ground his own against it.

Light pulled his head away, making L moan in protest. He then pulled down the hair still in his grip, exposing L's throat as his head went with Light's hold and Light began nibbling at the detective's neck.

'Uhn. Ah.. Li-Light…kun…' L panted. The hand on L's back snaked around and was now unbuttoning the loose jeans.

L barely heard his fly being unzipped as Light's tongue and teeth bit and sucked down the side of his neck to his shoulder. L could only clutch at the younger man's shirt tighter and tighter that his knuckles were going white and pant and gasp… and oh god… he was losing his mind!

'Ah!' L gasped as he felt a hand cover his cloth covered erection and started to rub. 'Light…kun… ughnnn… Li-Light… ku-Ah!' The hand in his hair pulled again, dragging him down to lie on the desk. He got confused as his arms were pulled away from their hold on cloth. The hot mouth on his skin also disappeared, disorienting L more and he almost sat up to protest, but then hands began pulling off his pants and boxers together down his legs. _Oh fuck…_ 'Light…kun!' L sighed as he touched himself, his erection now hard, pained, and needing release.

'Getting ahead of ourselves aren't we, Ryuuzaki?' L heard Light murmur. He could only groan.

'AH!' L exclaimed as he felt a bite on his inner thigh. Light's tongue then traveled up and dragged its way slowly up the underside of L's manhood, passing over slack fingers being pried off. L's back arched as that hot tongue leisurely licked his slit, tasting the pre-cum that had been leaking out.

'Hngnn… Ah! Ah! Li-Light! More… oh god more!' L panted and gasped as he was thoroughly licked and nibbled on. His hands made their way into Light's hair, his fingers running along his scalp. Light then stopped his teasing and put the suffering member into his mouth, making L scream. "Yes! Light, yes!'

Light swirled his tongue around and around, tasting every inch of his lover's hard anatomy. He heard wanton grunts and gasps and repeated whatever he did when he heard them loudest. He hummed his own pleasure, knowing that it would drive L more to the edge, earning him a sharp thrust making the member go deeper into his mouth, which he readily complied.

L was panting, hard, fast. He was so close… oh god… so very close. He gripped Light's hair and pushed himself into that hot, hot mouth.

Light felt the roots of his hair nearly being pulled out from ecstasy. He gripped L's hips to keep them from moving too much as he sucked and pumped up and down… up and down… up and fucking down. He dug his fingers into L's skin and gave an extra hard suck and made scream his name, as spurts of hot liquid shot down his throat.

. . . . .

L was panting. He was limp. He could only dazedly watch as Light straightened up from between his legs and wiped drips of his cum from the corners of his mouth. He smirked at L, and leaned down on him, placing both hands on either side of his head. L glanced up at golden brown eyes looking… tenderly… down on him. 'Did you like that, Ryuuzaki?' Light teased.

L could only stare. Without thinking, his reached up and took Light's collar, dragging him down to L, where he was kissed deeply, as arms went around him and his own hands dug deep into the raven tresses of his lover.

When they finally pulled away, L caressed the teenager's cheek. 'You haven't yet,' L stated. Light smiled, nuzzled against L's neck and softly whispered, 'You'll take care of that for me, won't you?' L slightly nodded his head and turned towards the tongue that was licking the inside of his ear and took it inside his mouth again as his hands worked their way down Light's body and found their way to the button and fly of the designer khaki's. Light groaned.

L made quick of unfastening and unzipping the article and turned his head away to end the kiss that was getting out of his control. He smiled at Light's flushed face and now darker eyes. His hands went back up the sides of the younger man and firmly placed on Light's chest; gently pushing him off L. Light backed away as L slid off the desk and stood in front of him in his half naked glory.

'Would you… like me to return a favor or do you want to just fuck me?' L innocently asked.

Light's half-lidded eyes slightly widened at the question. _Oh, he wanted to fuck him of course... but L had such a … talented mouth…_ L knowingly smiled and hooked his thumbs over Light's pants and boxers. 'Both it is then.'

L dragged Light's clothes down the tanned legs, as he went down to kneel with his face in front of his prize, which was already (or rather, still) up from their earlier exercise. L looked up at Light and saw his partner breathing shallowly in anticipation. L flicked his tongue at the tips of his lover's length, making light hiss in response. L smiled and without further delay bowed his head and fully took Light into his mouth, swirling his tongue and coating every inch with his saliva. Light groaned and swayed his hips forward and back in tune with L's sucking. Both knew it wasn't going to take a lot for Light to come, so after a few minutes when L was satisfied that Light's member was slick, he slowly took the length out of his mouth and stood up to face Light.

Light's face was flushed and his eyes were almost black. He was panting hard, and he was grinding his teeth as if keeping himself from screaming. Oh, how L knew _that_ look. Without a word, L turned around which was Light's cue to grab L's hips and bend over him as he slowly slid into the hot tight entrance. L groaned and spread his legs wider, leaning on his forearms on the desk in front of him. Light thrusted into him slowly, still sane enough to let him get used to the penetration. But L knew this wasn't what Light wanted, needed. He pushed his hips back and forth, and gasped, as he created the tempo he knew would bring them both the pleasure they craved. Light understood and held L more firmly, assuredly making him bruise in the morning, and slammed into L without any restraint.

'Ah! Ah!' L gasped in pain-pleasure as Light pumped in and out of him. Soon, Light found L's sweet spot making L arch and shout. Light leaned down into L and breathed-panted into his neck with every thrust. 'Oh… god… you're… so… hot… and…ughn… fuck… king… tight…' Lights right hand once again snaked around L's torso and found its way to L's neglected length and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. 'Light!' L yelped. 'Fas-ter. Harder. Yes… a little more… Faster! Faster! Fuck me Light!'

Light knew he couldn't last much longer, but he was determined to make L cum with him. So he kept making sounds of pleasure and exhaling short hot breaths into L's ear which he knew drove the raven-haired man crazy. Soon…

'Uh! Uhgn! Li-Light! I'm.. I'm…!'

'L…' Light sighed.

'AH! Light!'

And they both came at the same time.

. . . . .

Light laid half on top of L for a minute before straightening and slowly unsheathing himself from the detective who was quite limp from cumming twice. Hard. He pulled up his pants and smiled at L who was just slowly straightening up while keeping a hand on the desk for support. L looked down at the floor and the desk and his soiled white shirt.

'Oh dear…' he mumbled good-humouredly. 'We have to clean this up… You just couldn't wait, could you?'

Light smirked. He bent down and took L's discarded jeans and began wiping away the evidence of their activities. L stood half-naked and watched quietly, quite in a lethargic state. When he was finished, Light silently gathered L's pants and boxers and handed the clothing articles to the still unmoving L, and placed a quick soft kiss on L's lips. Before L could react, Light swooped him up into his arms (bridal style) and walked towards their room.

'Li-Light-kun?'

'You don't actually think we can work after all that exercise do you? I don't know about you but I'm exhausted.'

L sighed and hooked his un-cuffed hand around Light's neck and snuggled into his lover's arms. 'Hm… you're right.'

When they reached their bedroom, Light paused after he kicked the door closed.

'… Hey L.'

'Yes Light-kun?'

'Don't you think we need a bath?'

'…eh?' L looked at Light's stoic face.

'…' Light quirked a challenging brow... a very _suggestive_ challenging brow…

L stared and after a few moments an oh-you-have-such-a-dirty-mind-smile appeared on his lips. 'And you people tell me **I'm** the pervert?'

--

_Notes:_

_- I'm not completely satisfied with how I portrayed the characters… if this was a serious story; I don't think L would be so… vocal (?)But then this is just for fun, so I'll just delve into the characters more deeply next time… (hehe)_

_- Yes, the security cameras were rolling, but Watari already knows of L and Light's relationship (or so we assume in this story)_

_- The Light here is suppose to be the no-memories-of-Kira-so-back-to-pure-Yagami-Raito-Light, but I thought it'd be more interesting to have some of the I-am-dominant-and-almost-like-kira-act here with Light being the seme (I'm a firm believer of Kira being a split personality, hence a different person, from Light) -- thanks to **romulus-girl** for the heads up... I didn't notice my mistake _v_--_

_- Anyway, this isn't my best, but please review anyway! Thanks for reading! (gosh, I hope my favorite authors read this fic… and not flame me too much…hihihi…)_


End file.
